primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.3 (PC)
"Abby! There's a venomous therocephalian somewhere in the zoo!" - Connor telling Abby about the Euchambersia. This is the third episode of Primeval Continued Series 1. Summary Three Triassic creatures invade a zoo, and a keeper is killed by a venomous predator. Plot A zookeeper walks over to feed the rhinos before going home and sees an anomaly and a Placerius fighting with one of the rhinos. The, now terrified, zookeeper attempts to run to the exit but takes a wrong turn and runs into the Reptile House. A Euchambersia jumps down from the roof and follows him. The zookeeper hears growling from behind him and turns around. As soon as he does, the Euchambersia jumps on him and kills him. At the ARC, Matt is thinking about his experience with his alternate self. He remembers what the other Matt said: "Go back. You have to go back." What could that have meant? Then Emily walks in and asks Matt what happened in the corridor when he went to get his phone. Matt pretends not to know what she is talking about. She says she knows something happened. Matt starts to tell her what happened but is cut off as the anomaly alert goes off. He promises to tell her when they get back. The team arrive at the zoo and start to search it. Connor finds the anomaly and sees the Placerius. The creature spots him and charges at him but Matt and Emily arrive and shoot at the creature with their EMD's. Once the unconcious Placerius is back through the anomaly, Connor locks it. But he soon hears Danny on his comm telling him that they found a body in the Reptile House. Connor gets there and finds the body but he also finds that Danny is no longer there. He realizes that the killer was the same therocephalian that they encountered at the school. Abby and Danny are searching for the creature that killed the zookeeper and are attacked by the Euchambersia. They manage to keep it from biting them by shooting at it with their EMD's. Connor tells Abby on her comm that the creature is a Euchambersia and Abby tells him she knows. Connor bolts out of the Reptile House and shoots the creature twice from behind, killing it. Connor unlocks the anomaly and Becker returns the dead therocephalian. But a roar from behind lets the team know that another creature came through. Danny turns and finds himself staring at the same snarling, lizard-like face of the Postosuchus that killed Sophia and Ted in South Africa two years earlier. Connor pushes Abby out of the way as the Postosuchus charges past them. Danny and Matt fire at the creature about ten times with their EMD's, knocking it out. They quickly return the creature before it wakes up and lock the anomaly. Back at the ARC, Matt finds Emily and tells her all about the other Matt that arrived in the corridor, then dissipeared when she arrived. She decides that only one person would be much help with this: Connor. Characters *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Hilary Becker *Ryan Taylor *Jess Parker *James Lester *Emily Merchant Creatures *Placerius *Euchambersia *Postosuchus Anomalies *Zoo-Triassic Anomaly Settings *Zoo *ARC Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes